Me, My Friends and McFly
by xodrummergurlxo
Summary: Jackie and Delilah wake up one morning to find the guys of McFly in their kitchen! Warning: Contains random acts of weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the trailer for the story! Hope you like it :D Leave reviews.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own McFly (yet.)!**

** TRAILER!!!!!!!**

**What Would You Do…**

_loud crash and whispering_

**If You Woke Up…**

_Jackie and Delilah creep down the stairs armed. Jackie with a baseball bat and Delilah with broccoli and a tennis racket._

**With McFly In Your House?!!?!?!?**

Jackie & Delilah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

McFly guys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**A Tale Of Romance…**

_Jackie is filming a video of the boys and Delilah dancing. Delilah trips over a chair and lands on her back. Danny kneels next to her to help her up._

Danny: Are you okay?

Delilah: _smiling _I am now.

(April: pretends to barf. Ugh. Double Ugh with a side of Ugh but Leslie made me put it in. Actually she wanted Danny to do something more X-rated but we won't get into details.)

**Comedy…**

Dougie:_singing_ When your climbing up a tree and it's running down your knee.

McFly guys: _singing_ Diarrhea, Diarrhea!

Delilah: AHHHH! MY EARS! THEY BURN! MAKE IT STOP!!!!

**Treachery….**

_Blond woman puts a black "bead" at the end of a beaded bracelet._ (A/N: You'll see why I put quotation marks around the word bead later.)

_cut to different scene_

Woman: Here Jackie _holds out bracelet_ As congratulations on getting the job.

Jackie: _Takes bracelet, surprised._ Thanks! It's beautiful!

**Tears…**

Tom: EVER SINCE YOU'VE STARTED WORKING AT THAT STUPID MAGAZINE ALL IT'S BEEN PRINTING IS CRAP ABOUT US!

Jackie:_ crying_ I swear. It wasn't me. I would never do something like that.

Tom: Oh, come off it. C'mon guys. We're leaving.

**Starring Jackie Montgomery…**

_power goes out_

Jackie: What the hell!?

**Delilah St. James…**

Delilah: _to Danny _I told you to use the fork!

**Tom Fletcher…**

Tom:_Muffled_ Dougie get your fat arse _off _my face!

**Dougie Poynter…**

Dougie:_sitting on Tom's face_ Bwahaha! Victory is MINE!

**Harry Judd…**

Harry: You set the toaster on fire!

**And Danny Jones…**

Danny: I didn't do it!

**In Me, My Friends & McFly**

**Coming Soon To Fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**April: This is a short chapter but I got writers block. Leslie is writing the next chapter from Delilah's POV. Review please :D Thank You!!!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own McFly.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jackie's POV**

"C'mon girl! We are gonna party like there is no tomorrow." Delilah bounded into my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Okay, first of all I don't party the way you do." I replied, flipping through my resumes. "secondly, even if I did, I can't do it tonight."

"Why?" She whined. God, I hate when she does that, she sounds like she's four.

"Because" I mimicked her tone of voice "I have to finish looking over these." I gestured to the pile of papers that were strewn across my desk. "Just because you work for a pop band and get paid tons of money for doing nothing doesn't mean we all do."

"The Killers are _not_ a pop band" she pouted. "And I do a lot for them." (April: Leslie chose her job. I thought it was stupid.)

"You're a Date Checker." I sighed "Brendon calls you almost every day and all you do is check your planner to make sure one interview or gig doesn't interfere with another. Big whoop." I turned back to my desk. It looked like a mess.

"Excuse me but I prefer the term Event Coordinator. Plus, it's not as easy as it sounds." She grinned "Ah. I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me forget that I'm taking you out tonight." Actually, no. Now that she mentioned it…

"Do you think Brendon will ever ask you out?" I asked, feigning enthusiasm.

"No. You know that I don't…NO. I'm not letting you get away that easily." Damn.

"C'mon D. If I go with you and drink who are you gonna call to be your designated driver?" HA! I so had her there!

"Sam's friend Mark **(April: LOL Sam & Mark)** is having the party and his house is just down the street." Double Damn.

I fell back against my chair "Ugh. Fine. I'll go."

She shrieked "YAY! Now hurry up."

"Wait! What are you wearing?"

"This. Duh!" She looked at me like I was mental then stood up to model her dress it was a Strapless Sequined Mini Dress that was pink and she was wearing pink heels.

"Are you insane?" I cried

"What?" She looked at me quizzically "Does it look that bad? Oh my god! I knew it was a bad choice! Be right back. I'm going to go change!"

"Wait!" I stopped her. "I was just going to say that it is amazing that you can walk in those heels! The heel is like 5 inches!!!"

"Actually," She grinned "They're 7 inches"

"Mad woman" I muttered under my breath

"I. Hate. You." I grumbled to Delilah

"Why?" She asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"I feel like a moron wearing this." Okay. Fine. Everyone else was wearing more or less the same thing; a tank top and jeans but it was just so tight and uncomfortable. I dropped my Berry Cherry lip gloss on the way in here and I didn't even bother to pick it up for fear of mooning anyone who was behind me. D forced me into wearing this. It's all her fault. I'm making her by me a new lip gloss.

I was about to express my feeling of intense hatred toward her at that moment when Sam walked up to us.

"Hey girls!" He sounded slightly drunk "Having a good time?"

"Of course" Delilah smiled and then shrieked

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. Yeah, people were staring at us.

"I LOVE this song!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes. "_Went out with the guys an before my eyes, There was this girl she looked so fine.  
And she blew my mind, And I wished that she was mine, And I said hey wait up cos I'm off to speak to her._" She sang

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up. It's McFly!"

"Your point."

She looked at me like I was insane, which, considering I agreed to come to this party, I probably was.

To make a long story short: I left an hour later. Delilah didn't even know I left because she disappeared…

**Yeah...crappy ending**


	3. Delilah's POV: SHE LEFT!

**Delilah's POV**

She left. Jackie actually left and she thought I had no idea. Oh she is going to be so- Oh! Look! Hot Guy. Come. To. Mama…


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackie's POV**

I bolted up in bed and glanced at my clock. 2:13 am. Then I heard it again. The whispers and creaking of the wooden floor downstairs. Ugh. Please tell me that D did NOT bring a boy home. I fell back, picking my pillow up and covered my head with it. I was almost back to sleep when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I groaned, "Delilah, you put the condoms in the bottom drawer in the hallway bathroom. Be quiet but be safe." I rolled over on my side.

"Jackie! That's not funny! I didn't bring anyone home tonight," D whispered.

I bolted upright. "What!" I whisper/screamed. Delilah shushed me. "Sorry." I toned my voice down "Grab some king of weapon and meet me at the top of the stairs." I grabbed my blue robe off the bedpost and put on my slippers.

"I am way ahead of you." Delilah held up her weapon of choice. Broccoli.

"Please tell me you are kidding" I bent over and got my metal baseball bat from under the bed.

"Well it was the first thing I found." She muttered as we walked to the top of the stairs. I am not even going to ask why she had broccoli in her room. --'

I crept down the stairs with Delilah close behind, trying not to make a sound. There was a guy standing near our couch with his back to us. I crept closer and held the bat over my head and was about to bring it down when D came out of no where and hit the guy full in the face with the broccoli. The guy shouted out in surprise and the lights came on. I spun around to face them.

"Please tell me you did not just break our drummer's skull with that bat!" This guy with curly hair shouted and Delilah looked at him and started screaming and then the other two guys behind the curly brunette screamed and then _I_ screamed because everyone else was screaming.


	5. They Can't Stay

**Jackie's POV**

Once the screaming died down I said, with a shaky voice, "Don't make me call the cops."

"Are you insane!" Delilah ran past me and hugged the brunette. "Don't you know who they are?!"

"Uh, No. But, apparently you do…" I slowly lowered the bat.

"Uh, Hel-lo" She looked at me like I was crazy, with her arms wrapped around the curly haired guy's waist. "McFly. Duh."

I dropped the bat "Oh."

"Could we get back to Harry please? Wha'd you hit 'im with anyways?" Curly boy asked.

"I didn't get a chance to hit him. D over here whacked him in the face with broccoli." I pointed to Delilah.

One of the guys behind Curly Boy (You'd think that now I know they're McFly I could actually tell you their names but whenever Delilah talked about them I fazed out. The only one I know is Harry, but that's only because he in now unconscious on the floor.) burst out laughing.

"Don't worry about it Curly Boy. Harry's gonna be fine. Probably passed out from surprise." I stepped over Harry and settled myself in my red Lazyboy chair. It was way too early in the morning for me to deal with this. I closed my eyes.

"My name's Danny." Curly boy said. I opened one eye and he jerked his thumb to the guy who was laughing before "That's Dougie and the other one is Tom."

"Well, _Danny_. Call up your manager or whatever and have them pick you up." I closed my eyes again.

"Sorry about her. Jackie's not usually like this. She's just tired." Delilah said. Damn right I'm tired.

"_Do Do Do Do Do Doo Do Do Do Do Do Doo She's got a lip ring and five_-" What the hell? I opened my eyes and saw Tom reach into his pocket and take out his cell. "…Um, We don't exactly know at the moment. Why?….What!….Hold on let me tell the guys." Tom put his hand over the speaker. "Its Fletch and-"

Tom was cut off by Dougie " Oh, Fletch! Can I talk to him!? Please! Please! PLEASE!!!" Tom handed the phone to Dougie, who disappeared into our kitchen, and turned back to Danny. "Our tour bus has been totaled so now we have to postpone our tour until it's fixed. We also need to find a place to stay during that time."

"WHAT?!" Danny and I both said at the same time. D didn't notice. She was too busy trying to stick her face in Danny's armpit. --

"Well…um, yeah." Tom was at lost for words

D couldn't stop talking. All I heard, while I was trying to process what was going on, was D rambling about how hot and gorgeous Curly Boy was.

**Delilah's POV**

"Can you sing for me please. You voice makes me smile. I love you so much." I screamed.

"D shut up nobody wants to hear you ramble about Curly Boy who popped into our house unannounced. Seriously guys as much as I would love to sit and chat, you guys need to get out of my house." Why was Jackie still calling Danny Curly Boy!!!

"HEY! Jack it's my house too and I want them to stay" I demanded.

"No. Really, we couldn't intrude. We'll just stay at a nearby hotel" Tom interrupted.

"There isn't a hotel for 20 miles" I pointed out happily.

"Good luck walking guys. Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Jack plastered a smug smile on her face.

All of a sudden, Dougie ran in waving the cell phone in the air and the next thing we all heard was a girly scream and a huge thump. Our heads whipped towards the noise and we saw Dougie was entangled with Harry on the floor. Good news was Harry was awake now.

"Bloody hell! How did I get on the floor with Dougie's butt on my chest?!"

"Hey, at least it's a sexy butt" Dougie grinned.

"Um, trust me. No it's not" Harry

Dougie got up reluctantly "I'm 100 sex appeal dude."

"Guys! As much as I love this conversation, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Jack yelled.

"Oh, right. That's why I came running in here… We kinda have to stay here."

"WHAT? WHY?" Good God. What was her problem.

"There is… a mob of angry fans outside your house and there is no way we could get to a hotel without being, you know, mobbed and, um, I think I saw Paul K out there"

"YAY! I'm so happy! Danny, we are going to have so much fun together!" I fluttered my eyes at him and he gave me a disgusted- I mean, _loving_ look.

I walked to the window and looked outside "Dude, there is no one outside except a crazy gay dude"

"And that would be Paul K" Danny laughed. Ahhh, his laugh. I love it!

Dougie ran over to the window with me "Shhh! Yes. There are crazy fans out there!"

"Um, no there isn't…."

"Shut up! Yes there is!"

"Wait, no there isn't. Why do you want to stay so badly, not that I'm complaining."

"Well… One: Paul K is insane and Two: I think Jackie is fit!"

"Ok gotchya." I'm so telling her that he said that! "Hey, can you ask Danny what he thinks of me! Please please Dougie please?" I needed to know!!!!!

He nodded (YES!!!!) and walked away while I went into the kitchen with Jackie to make them something to eat.


	6. I think I'm gonna lose it

**Dougie's POV**

I walked back to the couch and tried to persuade them to stay.

"Guys, c'mon! Lets look at it this way stay with two fit girls or stay at a crummy hotel." I knew that they would rather stay with the fit girls :D

"You know…. Dougie has a point there" Danny added. HA HA! Told ya so!

"I know, I mean Jackie is really fit but Danny what do you think about Delilah I mean I cant quite put my finger on her yet" Tom said. Wait, I was supposed to say that! Oh, well. Less work for me! Hold on, Jackie's mine! I'll arm wrestle him for her. No, damn it! I suck at arm wrestling. I'll Guitar Hero him for her! Yes, he sucks at that game! Buah ha ha!

"Well she is really obsessed and kind of scares me but she is fit none the less so I guess I could over look that just this once." Danny shrugged. Note to Self: Must Tell Delilah Later.

"Good answer." I nodded

"Why is that a good answer?" Harry asked.

"Well I already said that we would stay" I grinned sheepishly.

"Dougie! You idiot! You said we'd stay before even asking us! Just for once can you think before speaking" Tom put his head in his hands.

"Don't make fun of me I have a problem" I leaned back on the couch and crossed my arms.

"what? what problem do you have?" Danny looked at me.

"And you say I'm the idiot." I muttered

"Dougie, you're dumber than a sack of potatoes" Danny grinned.

"That's impossible potatoes don't have a brain" Wow, Danny's stupid. Everyone knows _that_.

"Exactly"

"I don't get it" At least I know I'm being made fun of.

"Oi! Just shut up you two" Tom threw his hands up.

"I think I'm getting dumber just looking at them" Harry sighed.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

**Delilah's POV**

"Come on Jackie! Just let them stay for a little bit." I pleaded.

"No D. Are you crazy?! They are sex crazed rock stars with two girls in the house what do you think will happen" She stood on a chair to get the bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

I sat there grinning "Me likey." Gotta stop thinking dirty thoughts. She's glaring at me now.

"D no! I have very stressful interviews coming up and I can't blow this WE NEED TO PAY RENT" She put the chair back in its place and rummaged through the bottom cabinets to look for a bowl.

"Are you kidding my job pays for that and some alone. So what's your next excuse?" I smirked.

"Do you promise to keep them under control." Jack had emerged with the bowl and was now giving me a serious look.

"Yes! I promise" I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Ok. Fine. One week and that is it"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" I squealed and gave her an enormous hug.


	7. Jackie embarassment '

**Jackie's POV**

I have officially gone insane. I shook my head as I poured the Doritos in the big metal bowl. I can't believe I just agreed to let them stay! But if D can't keep them under control they are so gone.

"Oh, by the way, I was talking to Dougie and he thinks you're fit." D took one of the chips and started munching.

"What?" She picked up on the British terms the first week here. I'm still working on it.

"Hot, Jack. He thinks you're hot." Delilah gave me a look that said 'Duh! Are you really that stupid'

"Wha-How do you know that?" I turned my face away from her so she couldn't see me blush. Why the hell was I blushing! I didn't even know Dougie.

"He told me. Sooo…" D poked me in the back.

"So… what?"

"C'mon! What do you think of him?!"

I sighed "D, I don't even know the guy, okay! Ask me the day they leave."

"That doesn't help!" Help what? I just rolled my eyes and walked back out into the living room, where the boys were.

**Tom's POV**

"Here you go boys. Eat up." Jackie set a big bowl of Doritos on the coffee table in front of the couch. She barley set down the bowl when Danny jumped up and tried to attack it. "Well," She sighed and settled herself back on the lazyboy chair. "since you guys _have_ to stay we need to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Now-"

"Danny can share my room with me." Delilah giggled.

"D, that's_ not_ what I meant. Anyway, we have two guest rooms. There are several ways this could work. Two of you down here, we have air mattresses, and two of you get your own room or-"

"I want my own room!" Danny practically shouted. Delilah's smile dropped and I almost burst out laughing. I'm a mean guy. I know.

"Tom and I will share." Harry piped in. Oh, well. I don't care, but _I_ get the bed.

"And that leaves me…down here….all alone." Dougie sighed. I did laugh then.

"Well, good luck with that mate." Danny patted Doug on the shoulder. He is so mean. He knows Dougie's afraid of the dark.

"Wait…" Jackie looked puzzled "Why do you- I mean, if you guys are going out then why don't you two just share a room?"

I burst out laughing and Delilah put her head in her hands. "Jack. We went over this. Mate means that they're friends."

Jackie turned crimson "Oh… I knew that."

"Uh-huh. Suuure." Delilah rolled her eyes.

Jackie pretended to look at her watch. I say 'pretend' because she wasn't actually wearing one. "Oh! Look at the time! Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and I'm going to head up to be. D, show Dougie where the air mattress is and the others where their rooms are. Hey, Curly Boy. I would lock your door if I were you. That is unless you want D sneaking in your room later." She disappeared up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dougie's POV**

"Night night, Dougie. Don't let the dark hurt you." Danny laughed. I shivered at the thought of being alone in the dark at some random  
couple of fit girls house. 

"Just you wait, if I get scared I'm crawling into your bed first." I informed him.

"I'll make sure I lock my door then." Danny replied. Everyone moseyed up the stairs Danny was the last one to go up the stairs. He put his hand on the light switch but before he flicked it he gave me a mischievous grin. I glared at him but then smirked knowing I'll get my revenge eventually. 

I lay in the dark trying to make out the figures of furniture 

I heard a knock 

I shot up "Who is there?" My voice quivered. Nothing at first. Then I heard it, Two knocks. 

I got a painful flash back of ghost hunting. That was the creepiest night of my life.

"Do you want to hurt me" I asked putting my ghost hunting expertise to work. 

Two knocks 

Oh crap. What was two knocks? 

Was that a yes or no?

"Do you mean to hurt me? One knock, no. Two knocks, yes. Three knocks you're a fit ghost who wants my autograph"  
One knock. 

"whew" 

Another knock. 

"Oh crap. One more knock, please one more knock, please, please." I scream in fright. 

Nothing. 

"Crap! I got to get out of here where is my mum when I need her!" I ran up the stairs but tripped half way up  
I looked down the stairs and saw a dark figure 

"Aaahhhhhh mommy" I cried running up the stairs. I ran for the nearest room I could find but it was pitch black and it was completely empty. 

"Oh no! They ate Tom and WHY IS THIS HAPPEING! How do they eat both of them and still want more!? Tom by himself could feed an army" I screamed running for my life. I ran to the next room which was locked so I pounded on the door. 

"Doug, you big baby go away" Danny yelled. 

"Danny! Please! I saw someone down there and I'm scared! Please hold me" I whimpered.  
"You're a little scaredy boy, go away." he laughed 

"You suck potatoes" I cried and ran off to the next room. It was open with only a sliver of light but I don't care its better than downstairs. I jumped in the bed and pulled the covers over my head. Something stirred beside me so I slowly pulled the covers off my face. I looked over to see a deep in sleep Jackie. Even though I was about to piss in my pants I took a second to look at her beauty. The door creaked. 

Ok seconds over. 

A figure peered in and then closed the door. 

The next thing I knew I was awakened by a bloody alarm clock and a  
blood curdling scream. WTF?! 


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chappie YAY! Hope you like!**

**Delilah's POV**  
if peered into Jackie's room and heard sleeping so I quietly closed the door. Then I walked across the hall and knocked on Danny's door.

"Doug you whinny little baby I already told you to go away." Huh?

"Um Danny its me, Delilah" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry." I heard him reply.

The door opened to a messy haired Danny in boxers.

"h...h...h...oh baby" I squeaked out and shot my hand up to cover my mouth. Smooth D, smooth. He laughed and got back in bed.  
"So what do I owe this _expected_ visit." he asked, laying on the bed with his arms behind his head, looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to. Then I thought to myself: Hmmm. 'Expected'. He knew I was coming and yet here he was. In only boxers... me likey.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something." I replied trying not to look  
at his body which obviously wasn't working. Damn his sexiness.

"Well go on then." he whispered patting the seat next to him. I let out a humiliating "EEEEPPPP" and then immediately started to blush  
"I mean, um, well I'm the event coordinator for The Killers and I was, um, wondering if, um, you would like to, um, go to the concert, um, with me sometime?" I (somehow) managed to get out.  
He smiled "That would be wicked."  
I almost fainted and unfortunately let out another humiliating "EEEEPPPP"  
he laughed his outrageous yet so adorable laugh as I smiled, watching his stunning features and wondering how he was so put  
together. What a gifted person he was.  
"So is that all don't mean to push you out but I'm beat" he sighed, pulling up the covers. Dammit.

I nodded walking to the door. I was about to say something when Danny butted in.  
"Thanks for not attacking me with broccoli." He laughed and I laughed along with him.

"Anything for my favorite McFly member" I smiled and walked back to my room very slowly replaying the whole conversation in my mind This year is going to rock.

**New Chap soon. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**April:** 0.0 Chapter 10! That's father than we've ever gotten in a story.

**Leslie:** Speak for yourself.

**April:** --' Hopefully we actually finish this one.

**Leslie:** Don't say that! We will finish it!

**April:** Fine. Fine. Let's just get on wiv the chapter

Jackie's POV 

"BEEP….BEEP…BEEP!"

I groaned and smacked the off button on the alarm clock then turned over….to see Dougie's sleeping form.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yeah, I screamed bloody murder. Dougie jumped, obviously awake now, and fell off the bed, taking my care bear blanket with him. Everyone else was already up because they came running into my room.

"What the-" D looked from me to Dougie then back to me "Wow Jack. You're a whore."

I glared at her "I woke up and he was in my bed."

"Nice dude." Danny nodded to Doug.

"Shut up Curly Boy." I glared daggers at him.

Harry let out a snort of laughter and I turned to him "You too Peach Fuzz." That shut him up.

"You've got ten seconds to explain yourself or I _will_ kill you." I said to Dougie.

"Ghosts."

I raised an eyebrow "Ghosts. C'mon you gotta think of a better excuse than that."

Dougie's eyes grew wide "It's true! Your house is infested with them!" He pulled my blanket up to his face and his eyes began darting around the room in fear "And they're trying to kill me."

Tom and Harry began laughing uncontrollably. I turned on them "What did you do."

"We…just…knocked on the wall in the kitchen." They paused for laughter "You should have seen the look on his face. Running and screaming for his mum. I thought he was gonna piss himself."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Oh. Wow." Was all I could say. I sat on the bed. "Anyone who has never worn a dress before get out." I counted to ten in my head and opened my eyes. Everyone was just standing there, blinking at me. "Why are you four still here!"

"We've worn dresses before." Curly Boy shrugged. "Mine was this really ugly green and it so didn't match my eyes like the woman said it would. I quite liked Tom's though. It was a nice blue."

"Arg! Get out!" The boys ran, snickering, out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Delilah sat next to me grinning "God, I love them. Don't you?"

"Shut. Up."

Review plz and thank you


	11. Tom:Chapter 11

**Whoo! New Chapter! Finally. Sorry 'bout the wait. --' I'll try to be faster at posting these.**

**Tom's POV:**

Dougie hit me in the back of the head. "Ow. What?"

"Did you have to do that! You embarrassed me in front of--" He stopped short.

"Ooh. Dougie likes one of the girls. Which one? Huh? Which one?" Danny made kissy noises.

"Jackie obviously." That guy is really thick sometimes "Why else would he have went into her room last night."

"Well, maybe because I wouldn't let him in and yours and Harry's room was empty and so was Delilah's"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously "How do you know Delilah's room was empty."

"Well…"

"Would you guys shut up! They're talking about us in there and I wanna know what they're saying!" Harry whisper/shouted and he slapped me on the back of the head. Why am I the one being hit all of a sudden. It was my job to do the hitting. Mostly to Danny. I smacked Danny on the back of the head.

"Ow! What!?"

"Nothing…" I went and pressed my ear on the door along with the rest of them. Jackie was speaking.

"What are you so smiley about?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon what is it? "

"I asked to Danny concert!"

"What?"

"I asked Danny to a Killers Concert last night and he said yes!" Delilah squealed excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at a slightly red faced Dan. Well, now we know why Delilah wasn't there.

"D! You didn't!" I heard Jackie sigh.

"Why are you so ticked about it." Delilah gasped suddenly "You like Danny don't you!" I saw Dougie press his ear harder against the door. Yup he liked Jackie! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

"Curly Boy? No way." I snorted back laughter. Danny was convinced that every female on the planet was in love with him. So much for that.

"Tom?" Hey! How'd I get into the conversation.

"No."

"Harry?"

"No."

"Dougie?"

"No." Jackie began to laugh "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because…it's just that you never go out Jack. Never." Delilah sounded a bit worried.

"I go out. A lot." Jackie said confused.

"Yeah, to the bookstore or to those job interviews of yours. I'm talking about a date my friend. You haven't had a boyfriend since, well, ever."

I heard Jackie sigh in a frustrated manner and then I fell on my face. I glanced up to see Jackie glare at the four of us on the floor and then she stepped over us and locked herself in the bathroom.

Delilah walked up to us as we were standing up and said "Look. Just so you know Jack is going to kill you for that later. So enjoy what's left of your lives and go find some breakfast downstairs and I'll meet you down there after I get changed."

Oh. Joy.


	12. Chapter 12

Jackie's POV Jackie's POV

I walked back to my room where the D and the boys were still standing around. Uuuugh.

"I'm going back to bed." I pushed Harry out of the way and tossed myself facedown on my bed.

"But Jackieeee you just woke up." Delilah wined.

"And you freaks wore me out."

She started to shake me "But whose gonna make us breakfast??"

"Eat cereal." I was pretty sure there was a box of cheerios around here somewhere.

"I could make something." Tom volunteered.

"Okay!" I bounced back up. "I'm up."

I noticed Tom pout as I shoved back past them and in the direction of the bathroom "Be downstairs in five minutes"

The way things were looking I was probably going to kill myself before the week was over.

Delilah's POV

Have you ever tried keeping your composure around 4 incredibly hot guys, and the hottest right behind you possibly looking at your bum? Yea not easy!

We entered the kitchen and I quickly went to the sink to get a glass of water.

"You ok Delilah?" Danny asked. It seemed like he was watching my ever move.

"Just peachy," I forced a smile. I'm Delilah St. James for crying out loud a hot guy should not affect me this way, I should be affecting hot guys this way. I walked to the other end of the kitchen with a bang. The next thing I knew my feet were up in the air exposing my pale thigh and bits of my underwear. Way to go Delilah good day to choose short shorts for pajamas.

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Danny's outrageous laugh booming in my ear. I blushed trying to hide it I peeked through my hair at him.

"Are – you – okay?" he asked between laughs

"No that really hurt" I complained getting up. I took his hand when he offered it and I felt a jolt of adrenaline go through my body. I think he felt it too because it was followed by a shocked expression and his hand shooting back towards his body …. His delicious body.

On the floor again … oh great.

"Wow gee thanks a lot Danny" I whined getting up again. He took hold of my elbows helping me up.

"Sorry I've just never felt that way touching a girl." he admitted openly.

"Ow I'm going to get a bruise from that" I inwardly did a happy dance.

"I'll kiss it and make it better honey" he laughed obviously enjoying my pain or something like that.

His hands cradled my face and he gently kissed my forehead.

"That's not where it um hurts" I explained blushing.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked curiously.

"My um hmmumdumhehum" I mumbled covering my mouth in the process.

"Where?" he laughed

"My hummdedummhemm" I said covering my mouth again.

"stop bumbling" he said grabbing hold of both of my hands "now where does it hurt"

"MY BUTT" I screamed too loud.

He started to bend over holding his stomach from laughing too much.

"har har har Danny, doesn't change the fact that it still hurts" I explained.

He went to the freezer and placed an ice pack on the counter. My eyes followed him until I saw that Dougie and Tom were in the walk in pantry "oohhh prettyyy" I heard Dougie scream. He really liked food.

"AHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK" I screamed. Danny picked me up and placed me on the ice pack "ooh OOHHH COLD you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry love let me calm you down there" he whispered inching closer to my face.

My breathing started to pick up rapidly. One hand reached my cheek.


End file.
